En las grandes pasiones
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Leonard/Sheldon. CRACK. Por supuesto que Sheldon iba a ser tan difícil con el sexo como lo era en el resto de las facetas de su vida...


N/A: Esta historia es un pco distinta a lo que os tengo acostumbrados. He experimentado un poco con el formato. Ya me diréis si funciona.

La naturaleza vuelve a los hombres elocuentes en las grandes pasiones y en los grandes intereses

- Voltaire

"Leonard, he estado hablando con Penny..."

"Ah, que bien. ¿Le has dejado hablar a ella un poco esta vez?"

"Pues sí. Realizó unas observaciones sobre la atracción entre seres humanos muy esclarecedoras."

"¿Ah, sí? Me alegro..."

"Leonard, deja de leer ese libro y escuchame. De todas formas, la trama es completamente transparente. Es obvio que el asesino es el narrador."

"¿Qué? No. Imposible."

"iAu contraire/i. Si analizas lo que acabas de leer, verás que en ningún momento demuestra interés alguno por descubrir al culpable. Todos sus esfuerzos son meramente rutinarios."

"Eso no demuestra..."

"Y además, el detective hace mención al olor amargo que desprenden las cortinas del protagonista. Y cuando dice amargo, por supuesto, el detective se refiere a..."

"Almendras amargas. Por supuesto."

"Me alegro de que lo veas. Ahora, por favor, ¿Podemos volver a la conversación original?"

"¿Si te digo que no me dejarás en paz?"

"No. Como decía, Penny ha estado revelándome algunas de las sutilezas de la atracción humana..."

"Oh, Dios mío. No me digas que te has acostado con ella..."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?"

"Pues... No lo sé. Ahora me siento tonto por preguntarlo."

"Como siempre, sin duda. Pero volviendo al tema entre manos, la conversación con Penny ha dilucidado la razón de algunas peculiaridades de tu conducta."

"..."

"Por ejemplo, el hecho de que te esfuerces tanto por complacerme (No lo suficiente, claro, pero ciertamente más que el resto de la humanidad) me ha llevado a pensar que sientes un cariño especial por mí."

"Bueno... Es que somos compañeros de piso, y..."

"No he terminado. Además, el que pronuncies mi nombre mientras te masturbas, cosa que haces con una frecuencia turbadora, para serte sincero, me ha llevado a pensar que sientes una atracción de índole sexual por mí."

"...tampoco lo hago tan a menudo..."

"¿Masturbarte o decir mi nombre mientras te masturbas?"

"...Ambas."

"Una media de cinco veces por semana y aproximadamente un ochenta coma tres por ciento de las veces. Tengo gráficas, si te interesa verlas."

"Deja, deja... Nunca pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta."

"Leonard, olvidas que soy físico. Estudiar cuanto me rodea es mi vocación."

"Ya, claro. No se cómo se me había olvidado..."

"Yo tampoco. De cualquier forma, es mutuo."

"¿Qué es...? Oh. ¡Oh! Sheldon, ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

"No lo sé, Leonard. No poseo el don de la telepatía."

"¡Te sientes atraído por mí!"

"En cierta forma. Debo admitir que la incompetente manera en la que sigues mi ordenes es lo que otros probablemente describirían como... sexy."

"¿...Gracias?"

"No hay de qué. Así pues, ya que la atracción es recíproca, creo que la manera sociálmente aceptada de proceder es realizar el acto sexual."

"¿¡En serio!?"

"Leonard, sabes que nunca bromeo."

"Vaya si lo sé. ¡Genial!"

"Me alegro de que te-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Leonard, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"No me digas que tengo que explicarte lo que es un beso."

"Claro que no. Sé perfectamente lo que es un beso. Lo que te pregunto es por qué me has besado."

"Bueno, dijiste que habría sexo..."

"Efectivamente, pero si eres capaz de recordar nuestra observación, sin duda descubrirás que yo nunca hablé de besos."

"Normalmente el sexo incluye besos."

"¡Pero Leonard, los besos son treméndamente antihigiénicos! La boca está llena de bacterias que pueden pasar fácilmente de una persona a otra a través de los intercambios de saliva. ¿Es que pretendes ponernos enfermos a los dos?"

"¡Sheldon, no va a pasar nada! La gente lleva besándose miles de años y a nadie le ha pasado nunca nada."

"¿Qué me dices del herpes, o de la rabia, o de...?"

"Vale, vale. Ya lo capto. Nada de besos."

"Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo."

"Y supongo que eso significará que nada de sexo oral..."

"Efectivamente. La felación, a pesar de ser una actividad muy placentera para el que la recibe, es una actividad de alto riesgo debido al contacto entre dos lugares de proliferación de gérmenes."

"¿Ni siquiera con condón?"

"No creo que el sabor del látex sea agradable."

"¿Y que hay del sexo anal?"

"¡Ni hablar! No tengo intención de permitir que introduzcas tu pene en mi cavidad rectal. He oído que puede ser muy doloroso."

"¿Puedes metérmelo tú a mí?"

"De ninguna manera. A saber que efectos ha tenido en tu colón tus bajos niveles intestinales de lactasa."

"¡Prometiste que dejarías de hablar de mi intolerancia a la lactosa!"

"Lo siento, Leonard, pero tú sacaste el tema."

"Vale, vale. Así que no podemos ni besarnos ni tener sexo oral ni anal."

"Ni vaginal. Al fin y al cabo, ambos carecemos del equipamiento necesario para esa actividad."

"Ya lo había notado. Si no podemos hacer esas cosas, entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Masturbarnos?"

"Bueno, a estas alturas debes de ser todo un experto."

"¡Qué tampoco lo hago tanto!"

"Cinco veces por semana, Leonard. Seis, la semana pasada."

"¡Está bien, vale! Hagámoslo, entonces."

"Me parece bien."

"Allá vamos..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sheldon, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, nada."

"Estás haciendo ese ruido. Ese tan molesto que haces cuando algo no te gusta e intentas no admitirlo. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bueno, si tanto te interesa, lo estás haciendo mal."

"¿Qué? Sheldon, así es como me lo hago a mí mismo. Y como tú mismo has dicho, a estas alturas ya soy un experto."

"Retiro lo dicho. No estás ejerciendo la presión necesaria y tu velocidad ni siquiera se acerca a lo aceptable."

"¡Pensaba ir incrementando ambas conforme fuera pasando el tiempo! ¡Normalmente así es como se hace!"

"Cierto, pero no estabas incrementándolas al ritmo adecuado. Como todo el mundo sabe, para que la estimulación sea máxima el aumento de presión debe ser igual a paréntesis a menos b por c paréntesis elevado a n entre d por por el logaritmo neperiano de... Leonard, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Leonard! ¡Aún no he alcanzado el clímax! ¡Leonard, vuelve!"

FIN


End file.
